1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for making elevator buckets. More specifically, the method and apparatus create families of buckets having at least one dimension in common while having another dimension vary, the buckets belonging to one family being created with a single mold.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore methods and apparatus have been proposed for producing or creating elevator buckets of various sizes.
In one older embodiment, each dimensional configuration for such bucket has required its own mold. Thus, as an example, if there were thirty-five desired configurations, thirty-five individual molds, each at a cost of over $20,000, have been required.
As an example, such thirty-five desired configurations, using the method and apparatus of the invention could be created using only seven molds instead of thirty-five.
In another older embodiment, a family of buckets has been proposed to be created using a mold base wherein a center portion core has been replaceable to accommodate varying bucket length. This has required disassembling and reassembling of the apparatus for every dimensional change, such reconfiguring of the apparatus often producing apparatus downtime of many hours per reconfiguration.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and apparatus of the present invention provide for ease in reconfiguration of a mold base without requiring complete disassembly and reassembly of the entire apparatus, and thus decreasing reconfiguration time significantly, decreasing cost and labor and inherently increasing productivity.